


Of Internal Conflicts

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, general foolishness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-21
Updated: 2001-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How a pair of shoulder demons make life difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Internal Conflicts

**Author's Note:**

> January 2001. Sad to say that eight years later, the muses still keep me from getting my work done. Possesses the dubious distinction of being the first thing I ever posted on LiveJournal (rather than to a mailing list).

**Of Internal Conflicts**

Chibi Demon Duo saw an opening and pounced. "You know you don't want to do your homework," he purred into his host's left ear.

From their host's right shoulder, Chibi Angel Heero glared at him. "You have to do it anyway," he intoned.

Chibi Demon Duo stuck his tongue out at his counterpart. "But you've already sort of done the homework," he argued. "There's no need to do it again."

"You call that doing your homework?" Chibi Angel Heero snorted. "You barely read every other sentence. If you want to maintain your grade in that class, you have to do your homework."

"Oi! No fair, Heero, we agreed not to bring up her grades!" Chibi Demon Duo hissed.

Chibi Angel Heero smirked at him. "All's fair in love and war."

"I'll get you for this," Chibi Demon Duo muttered. "But you're only reviewing for the next class, really... there's no need to do it again. You'll be fine. Besides, you'll have after the next class to do the work, if you really have to."

"You'll have homework from that class, though," Chibi Angel Heero objected.

"Naw, that class is *easy*, remember? Piece of cake." Chibi Demon Duo grinned. "Besides, you know you'd really rather *write* instead of doing your homework."

"Duo! That's not--" Chibi Angel Heero stopped and blessed himself. He couldn't argue that it wasn't fair, since he'd already violated that part of their gentlemen's agreement. "What about that report that you're going to have to do?" he asked instead.

"Aw, you know that won't be hard... you'll have plenty of time for that. Besides, wouldn't it be fun to write about Duo and Heero on an undercover mission?" Chibi Demon asked.

Chibi Angel Heero groaned, as their host seemed interested. "But that's been done a million times, you know no one wants to read another fic like that."

"But you have a new twist on it," Chibi Demon Duo purred. "Go on, make some hot tea and go for it. You deserve some time off."

Chibi Angel Heero sighed despondently as their host made her way into the kitchen and reached for the tea canister. "Ninmu shippai," he muttered.

"I guess this means I get to be seme again tonight!" Chibi Demon Duo did a little victory dance on their host's shoulder.

"It's only because she likes you better," Chibi Angel Heero grumbled.

"Aw, don't be such a sore loser. You'll probably win next time." Chibi Demon Duo grinned. "Well... maybe."

"Hn. One condition: her muse doesn't get to watch this time."

Chibi Demon Duo shrugged. "Whatever... I won, so I can afford to be generous. Oi, since she's busy, wanna play some poker?"

"I'll be over in a minute."

**end**


End file.
